Biting
by tomatepompom
Summary: Rin love to bite Haruka when they cuddle. Haruka doesn't. - RinHaru, rated M for smut. BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read.


''Stop it...''

''Hn?''

''Stop biting me.''

Haruka sat on the ground watching TV at his place while Rin sat behind him, his arms wrapped around the other's waist as his nose was buried in Haruka's neck and gave small bites there.

It was something Rin liked to do while cuddling; biting Haruka. But Haruka absolutely disliked it.

Why?

Main reason because, when he'll go strip to go swimming, everyone will see the bite marks.

And it was exactly Rin's plan, too. Rin only did this to prevent Haruka from stripping everywhere.

Haruka tried to watch a show about dolphins, but couldn't concentrate on it thanks to Rin.

After one last bite, Haruka got annoyed by it and reached for a nearby pillow and turns around a bit to hit his boyfriend on the head.

''Ouch-'' Rin pulled back a bit from the neck. ''What's that for!?''

''For biting me. Stop it.''

A huff came from the red haired boy and he frowns. ''Don't be such a baby about it, Haru.''

''I'm not a baby, I just don't like it. You know that.''

''You may say that, but when we do it and I bite you, you seem to be pretty much enjoying it.''

''...You're being annoying.''

''Don't say that. You're only denying it with it.''

Haruka was quiet at that. To be honest, he may or may not like it indeed to get bitten during sex. ''So, just let me now.'' Rin grumbles, up to give another bite.

''No. We're not doing it right now. So no.''

''We can fix that.'' A hand moves down and it slips under Haruka's shirt. Haruka widens his eyes and gave a struggle.

''Stop that- I don't want to.''

''Come on, why not?''

''I'm not in the mood right now.''

Rin even frowns more at that. He hated it when Haruka's was like this. And Rin most of the time gets what he wants and that's what he's going to do now, too.

''I'll make you mackerel for dinner.'' Actually Rin hated mackerel and always wanted Haruka to eat something else. For example meat.

''...Not even for mackerel.''

Rin let out a sigh. ''Fine.'' He muttered. ''We'll just cuddle then.'' Only a nod as respond was given from Haruka. ''...Can we at least kiss?''

Another nod came from Haruka. He was fine with that. The black haired boy turns around a little to face the other. Rin's arms kept wrapped around the boy's waist.

They were both quiet. Haruka leans in a bit to give a small peck on the lips. Rin only bite his own lower lip after.

Haruka could be very affectionate if he wanted to. Rin? Less. But Haruka doesn't mind. Rin used more words while Haruka was more quiet and shows it through actions how much he cares for the other.

Even if Haruka said he wasn't in the mood of doing it today. Rin knows how to get what he wants anyways. The black haired boy was sensitive and the shark knows.

''...Rin?'' Haruka asked slowly as there was no kiss given back.

''Hm?'' Rin snapped a little out of his thoughts.

''...I thought you wanted to kiss.'' He mumbles, fumbling a little with the crook of Rin's shirt.

Rin blinked and glances up to Haruka. ''Ah...yeah.'' He mumbles a bit. Was _he_ being shy now?

However, Haruka was still waiting for a kiss and Rin sighed before leaning in to kiss the boy on the lips.

Haruka let go lightly of the shirt and kisses back softly. At that, Rin made his grip around Haruka's waist tighter and pulled him closer to him. Haruka only let his arms hang loose around Rin's neck.

As they kissed, Rin gave a small nip in Haruka's bottom lip. The other boy gasps a little at the sudden bite and parted his lips lightly, a great chance for Rin to let his tongue slip inside Haruka's mouth.

It seems the black haired boy didn't mind this though, or else he would have broken off the kiss and complained. He just let the other. His arms around Rin's neck wrapped themselves a little bit tighter around him.

Rin was happy with this reaction, only showing it by giving Haruka a small squeeze.

Haruka shifted a little at the squeeze, but not exactly pulling away from the kiss.

''R...Rin.'' Haruka mumbled against Rin's lips as he felt a hand slipping up under his shirt.

The other ignored and just continued with what he was doing; trying to get rid of Haruka's shirt.

''...'' The black haired boy was quiet further, finally giving in and helping Rin with taking off the shirt.

They to pull away from each other to take it off and Rin threw Haruka's shirt aside.

''...Better.'' Rin mumbled as he was staring at Haruka's bare chest. He licked his lips slow, leaning in and attaching his lips against the skin of Haruka's neck. Kissing and nipping there.

Haruka tilted his head to the side a little, to give the other more space. He seems to finally enjoy it. Though, he won't be happy with the results tomorrow. Rin's teeth were really sharp after all...

Rin swears he heard a whine coming from Haruka. He pulled back. He stares at the other for a moment. Haruka opened one eye as he felt someone staring at him.

''Sto...-'' Haruka was up to finish what he was going to say, but closed his mouth as he felt he was getting lifted up.

Rin had thrown Haruka over his shoulder, Haruka only looked confused up. ''...What are you doing?''

''You'll see.'' He responded, starting walking off. He made his way to the bedroom. Rin opens the door and placed Haruka on bed, quickly crawling on top of him.

''If we're going to do this, I say where.'' Rin grumbles. Haruka most of the time wanted to do it in the bathtub, which Rin absolutely hated.

Haruka stares up to Rin, his deep sea blue eyes staring into Rin's red ones.

''...No bathtub?''

''No.''

Haruka looks slightly away with that answer, Rin only sighed and leans down to kiss his jaw, down to his neck. He only pulled away again to take off his own shirt.

''Haru. Look at me.'' Haruka slowly looked back at Rin again, who placed a hand on the black haired boy's cheek.

Rin leans down, pressing his lips against Haruka's, who closed his eyes to kiss back.

The red haired one slides down with his hands to Haruka's hips, straddling him there. Haruka only shivered at the touches in pleasure.

Rin pulls back from the kiss and goes further at Haruka's collarbone, nobbling there before kissing down his chest.

He stopped at a nipple, licking the pink flesh as one of his hands went up to busy itself with the other one, twisting and rubbing it between his fingers.

Haruks hissed, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back a moan. ''Ri..n.'' He held in his breath, his eyes closed shut. He felt embarrassed to let out such pathetic sounds just because of such touches like that.

But Rin enjoyed it nonetheless. He enjoyed how Haruka was struggling with holding back his pleasure.

''Don't hold back.'' The red head whispered in his ear and giving it a nip right after.

Haruka gasps at that, a soft moan escaping him.

Rin smirked as he heard it. The sound Haruka made was beautiful.

Rin's hands went back to wandering over Haruka's body, who was shivering from pleasure.

His hands stopped as the boy's pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them.

As he slides them down, a frown forms on Rin's face. ''...Seriously?'' He muttered, looking up to Haruka. ''You're wearing your swimsuit underneath your pants, seriously, Haru?''

''...Don't complain.'' The other mumbled back.

A sighed escaped from Rin. ''It's not like I had expect something else.''

''Shut up...'' Another mumble came from Haruka.

Rin only shrugged and threw Haruka's pants aside and reaches to pull down Haruka's swimsuit. He could see the bulge already underneath it.

Haruka allowed him, though he tried to cover up his completely naked body with his arms.

''Don't hide, Haru.'' Rin whispers in his ear as he leans down, removing the boy's arms as he placed them both beside the black haired boy's head.

Haruka tried to avoid Rin's gaze. ''It's...unfair.'' He responded with a mumble.

''What is?''

''...That I'm the only one...who is naked.''

Rin blinked at that, slowly a chuckle came from him. ''Ah...'' He let out another chuckle. He let go of Haruka's hands, placing them on his own pants to unbutton and take them off along with his boxers. ''They were going to bother me already anyways.''

Haruka peeks at Rin as he slowly looked at him again. Rin leans down to press his lips against the other's lips.

Haruka closed his eyes, kissing him back slowly. The red haired boy let his hand slide down to Haruka's thighs, up to his length to stroke him slowly, his thumb teasing the tip a little.

Haruka shuddered from pleasure at the touch, moaning in the kiss as his arms flies up to wrap themselves around Rin's neck, pulling him closer to him.

A few seconds later, the kiss got broken off. They were both panting lightly.

Rin brought three fingers to Haruka's lips, placing on them. ''Suck.'' He demanded. Haruka didn't hesitate and parted his lips slowly to take them all three in, sucking on them lightly.

The shark pulls his fingers out of the dolphin boy's mouth as he thought they were wet enough.

Rin lifts up one of Haruka legs to place it over his shoulder. Slowly he brought a finger to Haruka's entrance, inserting a finger in.

Haruka grit his teeth, it didn't hurt. It only felt strange. It has been a while since they have last done it.

Rin slowly pushed in a second, which was starting to sting a bit. Haruka grit his teeth more, biting his lower lip.

''...Are you alright?'' Rin asked as noticed this. He only got a nod from the other.

Rin didn't push in a third just yet, he only started to move them in and out in a very slow pace, wanting Haruka to get used to it and not wanting to be in pain. He slowly spread them as well.

Haruka bit his lip more at this, a groan coming from his throat.

Rin noticed this and leans down to kiss the boy's ear, trying to make him relaxed before slipping in a third finger.

Haruka tried to relax, clinging onto his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

''R..Rin..'' Haruka groaned, clinging more onto him.

''Ssh...just relax.'' The shark whispers, kissing his ear once more.

Rin only pulls his fingers out as he felt Haruka (finally) relax around and deemed he was ready.

He grabbed the boy's hips, lining his own erection with Haruka's hole.

He didn't give Haruka warn as he pushed in slowly, who gasped and a loud groan came from him. He dug his nails in Rin's back as he groans in pain.

''R...Rin...Rin, it...h...urts.'' Haruka gasped, feeling such a burning feeling inside him.

''Ah- sorry.'' Rin quickly apologized, kissing the top of his head. The redhead did had his sweet sides. He never really wanted to hurt the other. ''Just...just try to relax, you're hurting me too.''

It was hard to do. The clinging got only more and Haruka lifts up his head to give Rin a bite in his shoulder.

He deserved that.

If Rin could bite Haruka, then why couldn't he do it, too? But Rin doesn't mind it. At all.

Rin groans lightly at the bite. There would be a mark. But that doesn't matter right now.

Trying to get Haruka relaxed and get distracted from pain, a hand reaches up to Haruka's member, stroking it.

It kinda worked. Haruka was still gasping, but this time instead of a painful groan, a rather pleasured moan came from him. He also started to finally relax around.

''Just...relax...alright?''

Haruka gave a weak nod, a shaky sigh coming from him. Rin smiles a little at that, relieved to hear Haruka was fine now.

Rin waited though with moving, he wanted to be sure Haruka wasn't in too much pain anymore. ''M...Move...'' Haruka mumbled after a few minutes.

Even though it was almost too inaudible, Rin could hear it clearly. He gave a small nod, starting to move in and out slowly.

Groans still came from the dolphin boy, but not as painful as before. They slowly turns out in low sighs and gasps.

Rin was being slow and gentle at first. Though, he pushes in deeper and deeper to find that one spot to make Haruka feel better. Which didn't took long.

A loud moan came from Haruka's lips as his prostate got hit. Quite a sign for Rin to move faster.

Haruka wrapped his legs around Rin's waist as he moans and gasped hen Rin's thrusts got faster and harder. They most of the time liked it rough.

At first, they were gentle, but as soon as Haruka isn't in much pain anymore, it'll get rougher.

''R...'' Haruka bit his lower lip, embarrassed to speak further.

rin just knows what the black haired boy was about to say and smirked, leaning down to whisper in his ear. ''Say it...say my name.'' He licked his ear shell right after.

''R..Rin..'' Haruka gasped as Rin gave him one hard thrust. The shark boy was amused by this, hoping to get more of these delicious moans from the other if he would just keep up thrusting into him hard like this.

The more Rin thrusts harder, the closer Haruka got to his orgasm. The boy was moaning more and more, telling Rin he was close.

Rin wrapped his fingers around the base of Haruka's erection, starting to pump him along with his thrusts.

It thus didn't took long for the black haired boy before he came, calling out his boyfriend's name and coming between them.

This send Rin over the edge, as Haruka tightened again, Rin gave one more thrust before he came as well inside of his dolphin boyfriend, moaning his name with a grunt after it.

They panted. Rin pulled out slowly and let go of Haruka's hips. Haruka was such a mess. His lips parted lightly, his body covered in sweat and cum. It was hard for Rin to look away.

He went laying down beside the boy, who just pulls the blanket around them.

''...So, what do you want for dinner?'' Rin asked, as if that was the most important topic right now.

''Mackerel. You promised me mackerel.'' Haruka replied, snuggling up against Rin, who just put an arm around him.

Rin grunted at that, he totally forgot. ''...Right, but after we nap.''

Haruka gave a nod, closing his eyes and fell asleep right away. Rin only sighed and placed a kiss on top of the sleeping boy's head. ''...Dummy.'' He mumbled, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep not much later.


End file.
